


Achilles and Patroclus

by proskynesis



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proskynesis/pseuds/proskynesis
Summary: In Macedon, pre-kingship. Alexander and Hephaestion roleplay Achilles and Patroclus. A rather silly PWP with undercurrents of seriousness.





	Achilles and Patroclus

Alexander woke, feeling someone settle heavily onto the bed beside him. He sat up. It was dark in the room, a cold night with low scudding cloud, but there was just enough light to work out the identity of his visitor. Not that that was really necessary. He felt a hand settle on his arm. It slid up his shoulder and then into the hair at the back of his neck. He smiled into the dark, and knew he was being smiled back at.

"Sleeping, Achilles?" he heard Hephaestion whisper as they moved closer, each seeking the other's warmth.

Alexander's sleepy smile turned to a full grin. So this was how it was to be, then? Their half-joking nicknames for each other were common knowledge, it seemed, but neither of them had ever brought them here, to their bed. 

He played along.

"Yes. But you know I would never forget you... Patroclus."

He could have sworn he heard a short intake of breath from Hephaestion, who all of a sudden was there, right alongside him. The hand was in his hair again, pulled tighter, and a soft mouth was on his. As Alexander's eyes adjusted to the half-light of the room he could see Hephaestion's face, made pale by the moonlight. His eyes were soft as well, and asking. They stared at each other, each looking as if he was on the verge of saying something, and then they pressed close, their mouths finding each other again.

"I'm going to make you cry," Alexander mumbled after a while. He has his lips against the hollow of Hephaestion's throat and was stroking slow wide circles on his friend's back.

"Oh, are you?" Hephaestion pulled back slightly so he could lock eyes with Alexander, and smirked.

"Mmmm," Alexander agreed, looking back at him through lowered eyelashes and with a smile playing around his lips. He pulled Hephaestion closer, until their mouths were almost touching. "I'm going to make you cry like a little girl that runs by her mother's side, praying for her mother to- mmpfff!"

Hephaestion silenced him with a rough kiss, then giggled into his mouth and rolled him over onto his back, his hands busy riding up his own chiton. For a while they wrestled and then tangled together easily, hands pulling and pushing, lazily, but offering no resistance, eager for the other's touch, the feel of the other's body against their own. Eventually, their breaths growing gradually more unsteady and their movements more frantic, Alexander nudged apart Hephaestion's thighs with his knees and began to stroke him with firm hands. He felt Hephaestion's fingers dig into his back in unconscious response.

"Greatest spearman of the Myrmidons indeed, I see," Alexander almost purred, giving a deliberate squeeze that wrung a sharp hiss from Hephaestion.

With some difficulty Hephaestion pushed Alexander off and pinned him down with one hand, the other trailing idly down the length of his body. Alexander twisted helplessly at his touch. When Hephaestion took him in hand, stroking slowly almost as if in revenge, Alexander couldn't help but give a breathy laugh that tailed off in a whimper. Hephaestion laughed.

"That may be so, but who can rival the great spear of Achilles, which is so weighty... so _long_...?"

The tempo of the strokes increased, and Alexander reached for Hephaestion, pulling him down by his hair, suddenly wanting to kiss as much of him as he could get hold of. He groaned in frustration, rocking his hips as far as they would go, clasping Hephaestion as close as possible. Thoughts of Achilles and Patroclus, together even in death, so together that no one could even tell them apart, flashed through his mind, and he grasped Hephaestion harder, knowing he'd be leaving bruises. Hephaestion pulled back to look at him properly, to look at his flushed face and melting unfocused eyes, and couldn't help himself. His sudden fierce grin in the moonlight made something within Alexander jolt violently and tipped him over the edge with a cry of surprise.

Alexander gasped, wide-eyed, his thighs still trembling from the aftershock, his hands still tightly wound in Hephaestion's hair, clutching and unclutching shakily. His eyes found Hephaestion's again, who was looking at him with a mixture of awe and lust, still yet to find his own release. Even so, Alexander watched a slow smile spread across his face.

"Achilles, fastest of the Achaeans... in all things, it seems."

It was all Alexander could do to bite his lip and stifle a hysterical giggle. He thought of kissing Hephaestion, but instead he pulled his hands from his hair and pushed him back onto the bed. Hephaestion tried to rise, but Alexander moved forward, settling between his legs.

"No. Lie down... You next. Where Achilles goes, Patroclus shall follow."

At that Hephaestion lay still, breathing deep and watching Alexander with shining eyes.

"Oh, son of Menoetius... you who delight my heart," murmured Alexander, as he slid his warm hands up and along and between Hephaestion's thighs. His fingers flexed and stroked, teasing, but gentle. He watched Hephaestion close his eyes with a quiet shudder, as if this was too much to bear. In response Alexander leaned forward, his hair tickling the smooth skin of Hephaestion's upper thighs. At the first feel of Alexander's hot mouth on his skin, Hephaestion yelped and almost came up off the bed. He felt rather than heard his friend chuckle and then intone, between kisses and with amusement in his voice:

"Does it mean nothing to you... the unblemished thighs I... worshipped and the showers of... kisses you... had from me?"

Hephaestion groaned roughly in response, a small part of his brain wondering how Alexander was able to quote so perfectly from memory in the middle of a situation like this. His hands were twisted in the fur on the bed to stop himself from writhing all over the place, his head was back, he felt like he was going to melt into the mouth - and those _hands_ \- between his shivering thighs. Almost feverish, he searched for something appropriate to say - "Have you no pity, Achilles?" felt more than appropriate - but didn't think he could trust his voice to stay steady. Then - it seemed out of nowhere - he became aware of a sudden terrible tightening in his body, his teeth clenched as he bit back a loud moan, he reached down desperately and pulled Alexander up for a frantic kiss that was all teeth and tongues - and then he tensed completely and spilled hard over both their hands, almost sobbing, saying "Achilles" and "Alexander" again and again. When it was over he pushed his nose into Alexander's hair, still panting great almost-sobs from the back of his throat, as he was held and slowly rocked back down. They ended up tangled together again, sticky and sated, stroking each other's hair and backs with soft wordless sounds.

"See?" Hephaestion heard after a while, murmured into his ear along with a chaste kiss. "I told you I'd make you cry like a little girl..."

He huffed with tired laughter, and stretched sleepily. He let Alexander have his victory; he wasn't going to argue with that. Soon he was asleep, his head resting on Alexander's arm.

Alexander stayed awake a while longer, smoothing Hephaestion's hair back from his forehead in a slow rhythm and thinking with quiet dread of how, in the end, Achilles had stretched wide his hands and taken hold of nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Extensive quotes/paraphrases from the _Iliad_ , plus fragments from Aeschylus' _Myrmidons_. (I really am sorry about the bad spear puns...)


End file.
